


Scent

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha John Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Knotting, Omega Reader, Scenting, Smut, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: He doesn’t mind her wandering nature but sometimes, she’s gone a little too long…
Relationships: John Winchester/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	Scent

The sun was setting over the junkyard outside of Sioux Falls, eerie beams of light filtering through cracked windows and smashed windscreens. Gravel crunched under the wheels of his truck as he guided it down the worn driveway, spotting Bobby on the porch, a beer in one hand and his shotgun in the other.

John smiled. Bobby was always ready with a warm welcome for him.

“What’re ya doin’ here, Winchester?” the older man called, watching him get out of the car.

“Lookin’ for Y/N,” John replied, slamming the door of his truck. Bobby didn’t make a move to aim the gun at him, leading John to believe it was only posturing. “You seen her?”

“Not since last month,” Bobby grunted, leaning the gun against the porch railing. “I might have another beer in the caddy if you want one.”

Walking up to the porch, John stopped with one foot on the wooden steps, catching the beer that Bobby promptly threw at him. He twisted the top off, delighting in the cool refreshment after such a long drive. 

Bobby smirked, raising one eyebrow. “You two have a fight again?”

“Not recently.”

“When did you see her last?”

John scratched at his beard, glancing back at the truck. “She took off after a werewolf about two weeks ago. Last I heard from her, she called me from a payphone in Aberdeen, thought she might be heading home.”

“You let her go alone?”

Giving his counterpart an incredulous look, John shook his head. “Bobby, noone “lets” Y/N do anything.” Bobby chuckled, draining his beer. “You mind if I crash for the night?”

“Where’s Dean?”

“Shacked up with a pretty blonde in Omaha,” John replied, following him into the house. “I’m kinda hopin’ Y/N will get my voicemail and show up. She knows I’m here for a couple of hours.” Bobby grunted, trudging to his desk to pull out a bottle of scotch.

John finished his beer, taking a seat on the ratty old couch in Bobby’s study. When the older man lifted up the bottle in offering, John held up a hand. “As much as I’d like to, I need to keep a straight head. I’m worried about her.”

Huffing in amusement, Bobby poured himself a hefty helping of scotch. “You know,” he drawled, “when Y/N was sixteen, she ran out. Didn’t come back for a month.” He shook his head, sitting down heavily in his chair. “I called the cops, I put out flyers - she comes trotting in the door like nothin’ happened and tells me, she’s been huntin’!”

A smirk curved John’s lips. “Yeah, you’ve mentioned that story a time or two.”

“She’s a goddamn firecracker in a bottle, John. She’ll come home when she’s ready.”

“She was lucky to have a good teacher,” John commented.

Bobby snorted, tossing back the rest of his scotch. “I didn’t do shit. I promised her mama I’d keep her alive, which is what I did, though she seems intent on gettin’ herself killed.” Scratching the back of his head, the old hunter gestured to the stairs. “You may as well take ‘er room.”

John frowned. “You’re sure?”

“Wouldn’t a’offered if I weren’t sure, boy,” Bobby grunted, acting like he was decades older than the Alpha rather than just years.

After a short catch up on various hunts, Bobby made his excuses, heading back out to the yard to finish up on his day’s work. John sat on the couch for a little while before getting to his feet, following his nose up the stairs. Her scent was faint in the house, a byproduct of so many years in residence, but Bobby’s Beta scent was stronger.

Until he reached her room.

Her uncle had left it untouched, even though she’d long since left home. As soon as John opened the door, he could smell her, clear as day. Stepping inside, he shut the door, looking around the room, inhaling deeply.

Instantly, it was soothing to his frayed nerves. Y/N was his stability, the thing that dragged him back from the edge. He didn’t mind her independence, hell, he encouraged it. She was the most badass chick he’d ever met and it hadn’t come as a surprise to anyone when he’d fallen head over heels in love with her.

Missing her was the worst.

He only hoped she missed him just as much.

John picked up one of her sweaters, hanging out of the dresser. Holding it to his face, he inhaled again, burning the memory of her onto his senses. He backed up, sitting on the end of the bed, clutching the sweater with one hand and pulling out his cell phone with the other.

Still no messages.

Sighing, John laid back, hugging the sweater. His eyes fell shut, his breathing evening out, surrounded by the comforting scent of his Omega. As he dozed off, his phone fell onto the floor, vibrating a second later with an unread message.

_Coming home x_

The sweater was tugged from his grasp, warm arms sliding around his waist and John’s nose wrinkled up in his sleep when he felt her. Opening his eyes, he smiled slowly, blinking at her sleepily. “Hey,” he mumbled, pulling her a little closer.

“I didn’t wanna wake you,” she replied, curling into him. “Sorry I was gone so long.”

“You’re here now.”

Y/N lifted her head, smiling up at him. “You don’t even wanna know where I was?”

John chuckled. “If I had to hazard a guess, you were killing things.” Shifting, he propped his head on his arm, trailing his other hand over her shoulder. “S’what you do best, princess. I don’t expect you to go changing.”

“How come you’re never mad with me when I do this?” she whispered, confused by his reaction. “Most Alphas would… they’d be mad that their Omega never stayed put.”

“Do you _want _me to get mad?” he asked, genuinely curious. “Sweetheart, I never wanted to be the thing that held you back. I just missed you, is all.”

“That why you’re here?”

He smirked, raising an eyebrow. “Yeah,” he admitted, tugging the shoulder of her shirt down, exposing his mark on her throat. “Absence makes the heart grow fonder.” Leaning in, he kissed her softly, smiling against her mouth when her hand pressed into his chest and her tongue darted out to stroke over his lips.

With a hard shove to his shoulder, Y/N pushed him onto his back, straddling him. John went easily, laughing as she focused her best mean face on him. “Sometimes, I wish you’d treat me like a real Omega,” she confessed quietly, leaning over him. “Tell me I’m a bad girl and punish me.”

“You tellin’ me I’m _too _lenient?”

She shrugged. “Maybe a little?” John slid his hands over her thighs, frowning in concern and she sighed, letting her shoulders sag. “Sometimes, it just feels like you’re… not bothered when I’m gone.”

Growling, John rolled, hauling her underneath his body. “Don’t say that,” he ordered, nuzzling her jaw. “Don’t ever think you’re not the world to me, Y/N. I just understand that you’ve always been… wild. And I don’t wanna dampen any of that spirit.” He cupped her face, smirking when she wrapped her thighs around his waist. “If it means that much to you, I can start following you a little more often.”

“I knew you’d end up here,” she giggled, glancing at her open sweater drawer. “You were practically nesting.”

“I was seeking out my Omega’s scent,” John grunted, “but now I’ve got her here…” He ground his lower half into her, letting her know just _how _much he’d missed her. “Hmmm, you smell amazing.”

Y/N gasped. “Uncle Bobby will get mad,” she pointed out. “He’ll hear us.”

“Not if I keep you quiet.” He kissed her again, one hand fumbling for the fastening on her pants. With a single sharp tug, the button came free and John smiled, dragging the tip of his nose along the column of her throat. “Bet you’re already soaked for me.”

She shuddered, watching as he slid down, taking her pants with him and pulling them all the way off, tossing them to the floor. Her panties were gone next and the Alpha pushed her knees apart, humming when he leaned down, his face right against her inner thigh.

“Alpha…”

“Quiet,” he growled. “Bite the pillow - I gotta taste you.” Without giving her a chance to protest, John dragged his tongue over her slit, forcing her hips to jerk from the bed. Y/N whined, lifting her knees and reaching down with one hand to grab at his hair. He ignored her silent plea, sliding his tongue inside her, grinning when she released him.

“John… I can’t…”

“Bite. The. Pillow,” he ordered.

She had no choice when he thrust two fingers into her slick channel, making her cry out and snatch the pillow up. It was a split second before she cried out again, muffling the sound with the soft padding. John didn’t stop, sucking noisily at her clit as he fucked his digits into her.

“Cum for me,” he hissed. “Know you need it.”

“Need you,” she groaned, smothering her own face as he zeroed in on her clit again, increasing the pressure of his fingers inside her. “John, please -” Her control snapped along with the thick coil of tension in her belly, her climax leaving her breathless. Closing her eyes, she felt John pull away, hearing the sound of his pants dropping onto the floor.

When he grabbed her hips, she moved bonelessly in the direction she thought he wanted, rolling onto her hands and knees. John groaned as she lifted her ass, displaying her soaked cunt to his hungry gaze. “Oh, baby girl,” he purred, sliding his hands over her ass. “You made a mess.”

He’d missed her scent and now his head was full of it. Giving his cock a cursory stroke, John didn’t waste any more time, pressing the thick head into her bare pussy. Y/N gasped, grabbing the pillow again but he had a different idea.

Slamming into her, he reached forward, clapping one hand over her mouth before she could scream, careful not to block her nose. “You want to be punished for leaving me?” he asked; she nodded, breathing furiously through her nose. With his hand over her mouth, and his cock buried deep inside her, she was pinned, unable to move. John chuckled, running his other hand from her shoulder to her ass. “Baby, I could never punish you.”

He moved, rolling his hips the slightest amount, even to make her forget to breathe through her nose. Warm moist air covered his palm and his dick twitched in response.

“Not here, anyway.”

She groaned against his hand. Keeping his movements slow and deliberate, John started to rock into her, sliding his free hand under her belly until his fingertips brushed her clit. Her pussy tightened in response and John moaned low, pressing his mouth to her shoulder.

“You wanna cum again, princess?” She nodded, breathing furiously through her nose again. Nuzzling his face into her hair, he moved his fingers against her clit, picking up speed with his thrusts into her. His knot was already throbbing, his need to mark her attempting to overwhelm his better senses.

Y/N turned her head, dislodging his hand. “Need your knot, John,” she whispered, barely able to control her voice. He growled, the desperate plea making it harder to keep his cool. Withdrawing his fingers, he grabbed her hips with both hands.

“Touch yourself,” he ground out, not breaking his pace. “Wanna feel you cum on my knot.”

Her hand shook as she dragged it down under her belly and John felt her fingertips brush his cock as he pounded into her. He groaned, eyes rolling in pleasure when her first touch made her cunt quiver. It was too much for him to take after so long without her.

Dragging her up, John slammed into her, covering her mouth again. Her hand came up to his forearm with no intention to stop him and when he pulled her head to the side, she went willingly, sobbing into his palm. She started to cum before his teeth even touched her skin, and John was lost the second he tasted her.

His knot popped, locking inside her and she released a muffled scream when she felt him filling her, thick and hot in her belly. She rutted back against him, forcing him to hold her steady so she didn’t hurt him.

It took forever for him to stop.

Releasing her from the tight grip, John slid one arm around her waist to hold her shaking body against his chest. She hummed, sated for now, letting her head roll back against his shoulder. “I missed you,” she whispered, eyes closed.

He laughed under his breath, slowly lowering her onto the bed, curling into her from behind. Y/N slid her arm over his, bringing his hand up to her mouth to kiss his knuckles.

“I’m not gonna stop you being you,” John murmured against her shoulder, kissing her softly. “But I think I might tag along a little more.”

Smiling, she patted his hand. “That’s if Uncle Bobby doesn’t pop you fulla lead in the morning.”


End file.
